My Blue Haven
by Bethy1416
Summary: (Tag for Season 6 Episode 9, My Blue Heaven) A fan fiction based on the characters, Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon, and their growing relationship (Jisbon). (Recommend viewing 6.08 as this story is a follow on).
1. Chapter 1

I sit at the bar staring at my fidgeting fingers when a glass is put before me.  
"From the woman in the pretty blue dress," my friend Alfredo, says in Spanish from behind the counter. I sit up and stretch then hazily scan my eyes around the empty tables and chairs that are laid out on the sand in a little huddle. When no one fits the description I turn back around and that's when I spot the figure sat at the other end of the bar, reading a book. Her brunette locks cover her face and she has a police-y aura... Lisbon?! I jump up, forgetting about the past and concentrate on reaching her in one piece. The dry sand moves beneath my bare feet as I carefully make my way across to her. I pull up a seat beside her with my drink in hand and I can't help the huge grin across my face.  
"Long time no see," I begin. I know I have a lot of making up to do, I completely abandoned her... Again. Instead of hearing, "and whose fault is that?" she looks up from her page and furrows her eyebrows.  
"Oh..." I say, embarrassed, as I realise this isn't Teresa... "I'm sorry... I thought you were someone else."  
She gives a doubtful smile and glances back at her book. "A fellow American," she greets. "Kim."  
I shake her outstretched hand politely.  
"Patrick."

A couple of hours later the sun's sinking into the calm sea and little fairy lights start to flicker on. Locals seem to be arriving in clusters and socialise with drinks in their hands. A basic wooden platform stands just a few inches above the sand and is bordered with more little lights sparkling in different colours. People dance and chat with friends and acquaintances. Teresa would love this. The sea air, the sunset, the atmosphere. And I'd love to see how happy it would make her. I miss her. But I can't go back. I've written to her, to explain, and that's all I'll do. That's all I _can_ do. I just wish I could tell if she understands and forgives me.  
"Patrick?" Kim says beside me. I mentally shake away my past, my thoughts, Teresa...  
"Come and dance!" I laugh and drag her with me into the crowd on the wooden dance floor. I join in, allowing my body to jump and jig to the music. The last time I danced was with her... Lisbon... We'd just finished a case at a high school reunion, in a hall. Her favourite song had come on so I took my chance and invited her to dance.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Kim asks.  
"Never better."  
I feel a little sorry for her. We've been acquainted for just under three hours, and in that time I've completely blanked out several times.  
With people trying to join the dance floor and friends hunting for each other through the thick crowd the space between us all becomes more and more compact.  
"Shall we go and get a drink?" She shouts over the music to me. I nod and she sets a firm grip on my arm as she leads the way. When we finally feel the cool sand beneath our feet we each sigh and laugh as we continue to the bar.  
"Orange juice and whatever my friend here is having," she says barging through to the front.  
"You're not going to try something more... _Exotic_?" I ask.  
"What do you recommend?" She lowers her head and leans back against the counter.  
"Hmm..." I begin, stepping forward. "How about... The truth?"  
She doesn't catch on and remains in character.  
"I've not heard of that..."  
"Clearly," I mutter as she continues.  
"Maybe I should try it?"  
"Yes, yes please do-"  
"Wait. What?" She asks, suddenly realising my change of tone.  
"Oh, come on Kim, if that's your real name? I've hooked you like a fish."

**_""You were right about the phone traces, Red John hooked me like a fish," Lisbon whispers as I sit beside her in her hospital bed._**  
**_"Well at least he threw you back," is all I reply..."_**

"You work for the FBI. No doubt reporting back to Agent Abbott," I explain, impatience evident in my voice.  
She sighs with a chuckle. "Oh Patrick... So sure you're always right..."  
"So tell me I'm wrong?"  
She locks her eyes on mine and doesn't respond.  
"Thank you," I smile then walk away. No doubt Abbott and his team are on there way down here already. I know he's not stopped hunting me... But some may say it is simply a taste of my own medicine. It's time to move on again... As I calmly leave the beach and head to the road that leads me back to my room, I take a quick detour down a little alley that cuts through into a courtyard. I rummage around in my pockets for some loose change then drop coin after coin into the ageing pay phone on a building wall. I accurately poke in the number sequence and wait with baited breath... _Please_ have the same number...  
As my hope begins to drain a reassuring click echoes down the line and her voice answers, lacking her usual light and bouncy tone.  
"... Sheriff Lisbon," she says. We haven't had contact for so long. The closest were my letters I'd sent her, but I'd not left a return address. "How can I help?" She asks when there's no reply. It's like music to my ears.  
"Hello," I respond, my voice slightly shaky.  
"Okay, where are you?"  
Why hasn't she recognised me? Shouted at me? Told me how much she hates me?  
I hear a gentle bang from her end of the line as she shuts a door.  
"Sorry," she chuckles. "Someone walked past. I had you going there for a second though, huh?" I can almost hear the smug smile in her voice.  
"I miss you," I suddenly blurt out. She stays quiet for a few seconds.  
"Come back?" She mutters.  
"I can't..."  
"Please? You've been gone long enough."  
"Enough for what? Abbott's still looking for me. I'm still a wanted criminal."  
"Jane, damn it... I'm a _sheriff_ in some dusty office who solves mysteries involving, 'who ate the last cookie?' and 'who stole the boy's bike?'."  
"I know, and I'm sorry..."  
"I used to be the boss of a great team, who solved homicides and lived life to the best it could be for her. Now, I'm working as a _sheriff_, when my ex-colleagues have set up agencies and are working hand in hand with some of the best crime fighters in the FBI, and my ex-consultant is running away to Mexico leaving huge potholes in his plan."  
"Mexico?" I say, trying to cover my tracks and not let on about my location; Mexico.  
"Oh come on _Jane_... The stamps you use are franked in a post office in the capital."  
"Ah... Yes... But that's only one flaw."  
"But they could have lead to your arrest."  
Panic washes over my face. "You didn't sho-"  
"I burnt them."  
"Thank you..."  
She grunts, not completely happy.  
"I've got to be quick... But I want you to come and stay with my this weekend."  
"With you?" She asks incredulously.  
"Abbott and his team are on their way here as we speak, so they won't notice your absence-"  
"Wait, stop," she says, sadness ebbing into her voice. "Jane... I can't be there when they find you..." She practically whispers. "I-I... Care for you, but the time when I could save you is gone. No matter what I do he's going to have you tried in a court of law and, if he has his way, imprisoned. I can't be there to stop him. My days of dragging you from your mess are over."  
"No, Teresa listen to me. I'm running, I won't stop running. I'm not asking you to cover for me, or clear my name. I just ask that this weekend you and I..." I try to think how to word it, but my vocabulary seems to have vanished. "I want to see you again. It's been two years. I'll cut you a deal... But I promise you'll love it. If you don't, you hand me over and get back your high status in law enforcement."  
"Fine. But the FBI have eyes everywhere Jane... By the time I'm stood beside you, they'd have all gotten on a plane and would be on there way."  
"I've got it under control-"  
"Have you though?"  
"Yes, I promise you. I won't h-"  
There's suddenly a click as my time runs out and the money has expired. "I won't hurt you again..."  
I angrily move away from the phone and punch the hard yellow wall opposite me. That was the last of my change. I pace up and down the dark alley, the only light coming from a grotty street lantern at the end. I jump when the phone starts ringing and know this is my last chance to make things right.  
"Lisbon?" I ask as soon as I pick it up.  
"Where will you be?" She replies, uncertainty still in her voice.  
"I'll meet you at... _The_ airport." I look around, to check there's no one listening, but I know she understands what's going on. I'd dropped several hints in previous letters.  
"You can figure out where I'll wait. You seem to have too much time on your hands..."  
"Thank you..."  
"I'll see you Friday evening then..."  
"Friday evening. Goodbye."  
"Bye..." And she hangs up. My body is overjoyed and weak at the same time so I lean against the wall and tilt my head to the sky. I don't know who's up there, but I thank them.

Friday evening arrives and I'm stood with my belongings shoved in a bag, at the airport. Knowing Lisbon she'll grab a coffee when she gets off the plane, so I head to the cafe closest to her landing gate. No doubt she'll show up at some point. When there's no sign of her thirty minutes after her approximate arriving time I start to panic. What if she isn't coming? Or she missed her flight? She has _no_ way of contacting me. Lisbon's punctual. She'll be here. I consider ordering a cup of tea, but it doesn't look very pleasant from other people's reactions.

Another twenty minutes later I stand up straight when I see a woman with brunette hair stop in the middle of the court. But I slouch back against the wall when I notice the size of her suitcase. Lisbon's a light traveller so will have an overnight bag or a small suitcase, this woman's was big enough to hold a small child... And the kitchen sink.  
What if Lisbon tricked me? Said she'll be here but instead she sends the FBI my location so they can make an arrest? That's when I see her. Her face hasn't aged at all, and her hair... She doesn't look like Agent Lisbon. She looks like Teresa. At first she clearly doesn't notice me so I run up behind her and wrap my arms around her, dropping my travel bag on the floor. She jumps at the sudden contact and I rest my chin on her shoulder.  
"Where've you been?" I ask, worried. I let go and turn her around.  
"It took ages to get through security because some jackass decided to forget that he had a penknife in his pocket. And then I couldn't get through the crowd to the luggage carousel," she grumbles.  
"Well at least you're here now! Come on," I say, excitedly taking her wrist and leading the way.  
"The exit's over there," she points out.  
"So it is," I reply and drag her in the opposite direction.  
"Wai- Jane?!"  
"Come on! We have to hurry!"

We walk down the aisle of the plane and check seat numbers with our hand luggage. When we reach our assigned seats we put our bags in the overhead compartment and finally stop.  
"Would you like to go by the window?" I offer. She gives a small, grateful smile and climbs into the chair. When I sit beside her she lets out a sigh.  
"... Where are we going?" She asks quietly.  
"You didn't see the signs?"  
"Yes... But what happens when we arrive? What happens next?"  
"We enjoy ourselves."  
Luckily the air hostess begins the safety routine so our conversation ends.

Lisbon looks out the window into darkness, a yellow glow hovering beneath us from the street lights. The hosts and hostesses watch over the resting passengers, but don't feel too imposing. Suddenly we enter some turbulence and Teresa clings onto the armrests either side of her. I gently place my hand over hers and her grip loosens as she's reassured somehow.  
"Why don't you try to sleep?" I suggest. I know she hasn't slept well the past two nights after our conversation, neither had I.  
"We'll be landing soon..."  
I don't argue with her, so I stand up and retrieve the book I'd secretly stolen from Kim, out of my bag. I sit back down and begin reading. A murder mystery... This could be intriguing...

By the time I reach the part of the story where the detective and his partner interrogate the first suspect, Teresa is sleeping and has slowly ended up with her head resting on my shoulder. I reach to the floor to pick up the red blanket the staff had provided, trying to keep the left side of my body still so as not to wake her. I awkwardly attempt to put the blanket over her but I end up settling for it half draped on her torso. I nuzzle my cheek against the top of her head and enjoy the softness of her hair, then I continue reading.

Teresa flinches when the safety belt sign bleeps on as the plane nears its destination, but remains sleeping.  
"Excuse me Sir," a hostess smiles. "I'm going to have to ask for you to wake her up now. We're preparing for landing."  
I nod and she leaves. I don't want to wake her. She looks so tired and drained. But her safety is important, so I do as I'm asked.  
"Teresa..." I whisper. "Teresa... It's time to wake up... We're going to be landing soon..."  
She stirs and then slowly sits up, her eyes flickering around until realisation washes over her face.

When we reach our accommodation we bid each other goodnight and go straight to our separate beds. Today has been long. But enjoyable.

The next day we spend what's left of our morning, due to a lie in, at a small diner. We order our breakfasts and eat them in a quiet manner, very little conversing going on. It's been two years, there are things to talk about, yet neither of us know what to say.  
"How's Wayne and Grace's marriage lasting?" I ask when empty plates are in front of us.  
"They're well... They've got their own place together, run an agency, pretty much got it all."  
"Good for them."  
"And they also have a daughter, Holly," her eyes light up at the name and her tone changes. "She's the cutest, most beautiful little thing!"  
I smile. "And you're godmother?"  
She tilts her head to the side trying to cover up a grin. "How did you know?" She asks. I tap my nose, and she frowns.  
"And Cho?"  
"I don't see him as much as the others. But we keep in touch every few months. Works for the FBI," she says, proudly.  
"What about you?.." I question. I need to know she's been looking after herself.  
"What about me?"  
"How's your personal life?"  
"I live alone, in my apartment, with the same furniture, a regular routine, and only socialise when I babysit Holly or invite the team... Over for dinner."  
"Alone?" I ask surprised.  
"Alone," she confirms.  
"That's the best way sometimes..."  
"I have a twenty two year old guy, whose general knowledge is there, he just lacks logic, for company every day at work. Alone is good."  
"He drives you insane, huh?"  
"Even more than you did."  
"_That_ bad..."  
She stifles a laugh.  
"I have a surprise for you!" I announce excitedly.  
Her face drops but she quickly recovers and replaces it with neutral.  
"I'm sorry..." I say.  
"You left me with no way of getting anywhere. Damn it! You were expecting to _die_. I could have been there for days..."  
"I know..." I reply apologetically. I wait for her to continue with her onslaught of verbal abuse, but she sighs and drinks from her mug. "Please come? You'll like it. I'm sure."

Two hours later we're both lying on surfboards with the warm sun beating down on us. I'd run through the basic instructions before we'd taken to the water.  
"Just do as I said and you'll be fine," I shout over the roar of the sea. The fear on her face as a reasonably small wave grows nearer is... Adorable? But her expression changes to concentration as she follows the steps in her head.  
I get ready to catch the wave and before I know I'm crouched on my board, riding the wave when it topples and crashes into the sea.  
"Patri!-" I hear her shout from behind me. That's got to be one of the first times she's called me by my forename... I turn around desperately searching the surface for her when her head bobs to the surface. I drag my board over to her in a panic.  
"Did you see?!" She asks excitedly, wiping her wet hair from her face.  
"You did it?"  
"Yeah!.. But then I fell in."  
Suddenly a wave appears from nowhere and takes us down with its force. When we both resurface we look at each other once then start laughing.  
"Shall we go again?"  
She nods and pulls her board in from where it's bobbing about a metre away then tries to jump up but splashes back into the water. After a few more attempts, and hysterical laughing from me, I step forward and place both of my hands on the surfboard, steadying it. She carefully jumps aboard and I watch her as she focuses on evening out her weight so that when I let go she doesn't overturn. She's sat, sidesaddle, with my arms outstretched either side of her and yet she doesn't notice my eyes on her. When she's satisfied with her balance she looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to let go, that's when her cheeks flush that beautiful shade of pink as she realises what's happened. Our eyes lock and neither of us do anything. My grip tightens when a subtle wave rolls beneath her board and I let a small smirk play at my lips. My heart's skipping in my chest, Kim didn't make me feel like this, so why is Lisbon? We've never had anything but a friendship. Kim started off as a possible love interest...  
"Catch this one," I mutter as I see an approaching, broken wave. One of my hands lets go but she grabs the other arm before I can pull it away.  
"I'm going to fall," she informs me. So I move forward and support the board as she lies on her stomach. I see the wave gain on us and I know there's no way we'll be ready to catch it so I put one arm over Teresa's back and hold onto the board beside her waist, sort of strapping her to the board.  
"Hold your breath!" I shout quickly as the wave crashes before us and the water goes right over our heads. "Okay?" I ask when we're above the surface again.  
"Yeah... Thanks."  
I let go, my hands hovering for a second to make sure she's stable, then I clamber onto my own board.  
"Let's paddle out a bit further," I suggest. She nods quite happily and we slowly make our way further out into the ocean, waiting for a wave to spring up before us.  
"This one?" She asks.  
"You ready?" I flash her a grin.  
"As I'll ever be."

We stayed out there for about an hour then decided to head back to shore. We went back to our rooms and showered then sit on my balcony, overlooking the sea, with drinks in our hands.  
"You've been living like this for two years?" She says, a little sarcastic. "Lucky. Some of us have to work."  
"I've done the odd paper round and have led a few surfing lessons."  
"You? Teaching? Doing something for other people's benefits?"  
"Why does that surprise you?" I smile.  
"No, no. It's good."  
I nod in appreciation.  
"You're a different man," she comments.  
"You think?"  
I'm curious of her answer...  
"Yes... Y-you're... Different."  
"Different good? Or different bad?"  
"I'd say good," she replies softly.  
"Well I'm glad I meet your expectations."  
"You're happy aren't you?.." She asks after a few minutes of silence, just staring out across the sunset.  
"Yes..." I turn to look at her. The glow of the sun on her face makes the freckles across her cheeks stand out and for a moment I forget just how long we've been friends. I feel like I did with Kim; meeting someone new and considering what relationship you could end up having with them. But when Teresa turns to look back at me I'm reminded of what we have...  
"W-would... You like to join me for dinner, Teresa?" I ask, nervousness suddenly creeping up in me.  
"I would... _Patrick_." She gives a little chuckle, which I smile at... She doesn't see does she? She doesn't see that by the end of this little break for her, she'll be calling me Patrick? We don't work together anymore. I don't see why we still call each other by our surnames.  
"I've missed you so much..." She mutters.  
I smile happily... "You know I missed you..."  
We reach another silence until she speaks up again...  
"Why... Did you send me two letters this month?"  
I gaze out across the ocean. "I don't know..." I do. I sent one letter every month, except this one. I'd sent two within a week of each other. The truth is... I wanted company. Someone who understands me.  
"Okay," she replies. She knows I'm lying.  
"I'll be truthful... You're the only one that understands me. I just felt lonely. And I felt lost..."  
"You're welcome back..."  
"The FBI-"  
"They'd have to deal with me first."  
"You said you wouldn't get involved?"  
"Yeah, well I lied. Suck it up."  
I grin at her as she calmly looks at the scenery.  
"You've changed," I point out.  
"It _has_ been two years."  
"You're not as strong. What happened?"  
"You did," she blurts out. As soon as she realises what she's said she hunts desperately for a way to cover it up. "You left and I was alone. No one around. Nothing familiar. Just a dingy apartment. I had no job, no family, no friends. I had no idea where you'd gone and I worried for weeks about what you'd done. I thought you'd-... I thought you'd ended it all."  
"I considered..." I mutter. "But then I walked away and left you that message."  
"It was four weeks later, when your letter arrived, that I knew you were vaguely safe."  
"I'm sorry... I am."  
When I look up from my lap she's still watching the waves.  
"You've not aged," I say, trying to make her mood a little cheerier.  
"You trying to hit on me?" She jokes.  
"Only you," I wink back. She shakes her head with a cheeky grin on her face.  
"You've still got a bit of Old Patrick Jane left in you."  
"I hope so."  
"That means you can challenge me at cards. I'm the best in my unit."  
"Ah, so you _do_ go out! Well I look forward to it!"  
"I'll kick your arse!" She laughs.  
"Is that a euphemism?" I ask, pushing my luck.  
She raises an eyebrow. "You wish."  
I grin cheekily. "I do."  
She pulls a face and gets up, hitting my shoulder when she walks past.  
"Where're you going?"  
"I'm going to get my cards," she shouts back from my room. I can't help but smile to myself when she closes the door and heads into her room.


	2. Table For Two

"What?!" He asks surprised as I win the game. "What sorcery!"  
I know he deliberately sabotaged his cards, but I let him think I hadn't noticed. I grin as he pushes over my winnings of pebbles. We'd settled on whoever loses overall buys the drinks this evening.  
"Now play properly," I chuckle.  
"Are you implying that I cheated?"  
"Oh come on..."  
"Teresa. Please. It hurts enough already," he grimaces and puts a hand on his heart.  
"My winning is damaging your ego?" I ask sarcastically.  
"You are," he confirms. "Listen. Get your glad rags on I'm taking you out for dinner."  
"I thought it was best of five?" I ask confused.  
"Well you're winning, so I'm going to end up losing eventually. Come on!" He jumps up excitedly. We walk into his room and he stops for a moment.  
"What's wrong?" I ask waiting beside him.  
"Did you read my letters?.."  
I'm not sure why he feels the need to question me over this. He should _know_ I read them. If not, he should be able to tell by using his 'powers'.  
"Every single one."  
"How many?"  
"Twenty five."  
"... Did... You ever try to contact me?"  
"Once, but I gave up."  
"Gave up?"  
"You didn't want to be found Jane..."  
He considers this statement. "I underestimate your... Well... You."  
"You do?" I ask, a little puzzled.  
"You're intelligent, goodhearted, generous, empathetic, and I didn't realise just how often I took you for granted or _underestimated_ you."  
Was... That a compliment?  
"Ja-"  
"No Lisbon, listen... I know I've done bad, made mistakes, and I know it's impacted your life more than we both wished for. I practically crushed your career to a grain of sand and you've not complained or taken it out on me-"  
"Jane..." I interrupt. At my sincerity he stops and looks at me. "I've wanted to kill you. Trust me, anyone who's met you can back me up on that. But what difference will it make if I have a tantrum over it? I have a job and a home. That's all I need."  
"No Teresa, you deserve more. You save lives, help others, deal with me."  
We both start smiling with how unbelievably true the last bit is.  
"Jane, my job was to deal with you. I loved my job, you were part of it. That's how it worked."  
"And now we have... This," he watches me as he refers to our 'relationship'.  
"Yep. Now we have this."  
"What're we going to do?.."  
"I don't know..."  
"Let's start with dinner?" He asks. But... What _is_ he asking?  
I nod nonetheless and look down to the floor, unsure of what to do and where to go.  
"I'll get ready," I mutter and make a swift exit. When I reach my room I feel my body physically relax and I let out a sigh. What's happening?  
I head to the wardrobe and drawers opposite the bed and retrieve the light blue and white summer dress from the rail. Nothing fancy, but it makes a change. I turn around and walk to my bed, scanning my eyes over the dress. I place it on the duvet and that's when something catches my eye. The red on my pillow. I take a second glance and to my astonishment I'm intrigued even more. I walk towards them and pick out the little card, wedged between the petals and stems.

'This is only the beginning...  
U no hoo'

A smile spreads across my face before I can control it. I gently pick up the roses and walk to the bathroom, inhaling the subtle fragrance on the way. I fill a glass with water and place the flowers in it, removing the notecard. I carry them back out into the room and balance them precariously on the bedside table, leaning against the wall. I drop the card onto my bed and go back into the bathroom to sort myself out. I shed my T-shirt and throw cold water over my face then push the door shut to grab the towel from the hook. I brush my hair and decide there's no hope for me having patience to do anything else with it. So I scoop up my top from the floor and lazily swing the door open.  
"Crap!" I shout, pulling my top up to my chest to hide as much of my torso as possible.  
"Woah!" He grins, chuckling and holding my dress in front of me, not only to pass it to me, but to preserve my dignity. I yank the hanger from his hands and the dress falls off, crumpling on the floor. I crouch down, grab it and storm back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. I can still hear him laughing. He has some nerve. If I could've brought my firearm...  
I slip my trousers off and throw on the dress. _Why_ am I doing this?  
"What are you _doing_ Jane?" I ask, completely exasperated.  
"Waiting for you."  
"And you didn't think that the words, 'getting ready' meant that someone is most likely changing?"  
There's a deafening silence for longer than there should be. "_Don't_ answer that..."  
"You know..." He begins. "A simple thank you would have been adequate."  
"_What_?" I shout through the door at him.  
He starts laughing, "Oh no, Lisbon. I-I didn't mean-"  
I open the door to find him sat on the edge of my bed, grinning stupidly and shaking his head. I frown at him. "I didn't mean be grateful for my sudden appearance as you were stood in your, well... Not a lot-"  
"Jane!" I yell, hurling my trousers at him.  
"Throwing your clothes at me now! If you'd have told me this is what I'd get, I'd have called you a lot sooner," he smirks whilst looking at me with his charm.  
"Don't you dare try to charm your way back into my good book!"  
"I wouldn't dream of it," he says calmly, standing up. "Ready? Because you look beautiful."  
I turn to face him and send him a warning glare.  
"I said no charm."  
He raises his hands. "I was just paying a lady a compliment."  
I walk out of the room knowing this is going to be a long evening...

The waiter shows us to our table on the rooftop balcony where two other couples are dining. It's getting dark but strings of dainty fairy lights provide an elegant glow. We take our seats and the waiter hands us each a menu then leaves to help with serving hungry locals downstairs. The balcony is on the opposite side of the building that faces the lively village, which remains buzzing, even at night. Instead it looks over the bay. I watch as the moonlight hits the curves of the waves as they gently collide with the cliff face.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Jane says, following my eyes.  
"Imagine being able to wake up every morning to know this is just a moments walk away..." I daydream out loud.  
"What's stopping you?.."  
I turn to look at him across the table and his eyes meet mine. "Stay then Teresa?"  
I blink as if that's somehow going to make what he just said understandable.  
"If this is what makes you happy?.." He mutters softly, candlelight flickering across his cheeks.  
"I couldn't..."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I have a home, a job-"  
"But nothing that makes you happy."  
"I like my job," I defend.  
"But do you _enjoy_ it?"  
I reluctantly stay silent as he leans forward, resting his arms on the table. "You could have a fresh start. Make friends, _live life_."  
"All for what? Because you told me to? Because you want me to have your back?"  
He sits back again when the waiter reappears to take our choices, only moving his eyes off of me when he places his order.

"It's a lovely evening," he says, changing the subject, much to my relief, when the waiter walks away.  
"Normally like this?" I ask curiously.  
"Normally. I don't know about this side of the country though."  
I nod in acknowledgement. Our drinks arrive, a bottle of beer and a glass of red wine. I take a few sips of the liquid that triggers memories of letters and fires in my head and decide I'm not thirsty.  
"Everything alright?" He asks.  
Damn him.  
I raise my eyebrows in 'surprise' at his question. "Fine," I reply.  
"So, tell me... About Washington."  
"What's there to say? Buildings, cars, tourists."  
"More specifically to you?"  
"A few friendly smiles. Some _really_ nice guys-"  
"So why were you alone?"  
"Because I didn't want any of them in my house, that's why."  
"You saw a few of them then, huh?"  
"Only one," I smirk.  
"Ah I'm sorry..." He mutters, implying that he's sympathetic for my break up.  
I frown in confusion. "Who says I'm single again, Jane?"  
"You do."  
"Care to explain?.."  
"Well, why are you here Lisbon? If there was a guy involved, why would you fly across the continent to see another one?"  
"... Because... Perhaps I haven't seen the other one in two years?" I point out.  
"Surely you'd rather stay home, or at _his_ home, as you apparently don't enjoy male company at your own?"  
"I saw you practically every day for five and a half years, for you to then vanish off the face of the Earth for twenty four months. I missed you."  
"... So... You're not single?"  
I sigh and fidget uncomfortably. "I didn't _exactly_ say that either..."  
He grins and leans back in his chair. "You're a lot more difficult to handle now, you know that?"  
"Nope. But thanks for informing me."  
"More sarcastic too."  
"Who does that remind you of?" I smile.  
"... I've missed that smile," he says gently. I divert my eyes, my cheeks burning. "Do you blush every time someone pays you a compliment?"  
"Depends whether I think they're genuine or not..."  
"You realise that this is a whole new you in front of me?"  
"And?.."  
"It's extremely difficult to not acknowledge... How lovely you look this evening..."  
Crap... What's he doing?  
"I-jus-uh-I..."  
He starts chuckling and holds a hand up. "It's okay, you don't have to respond. I understand it's not your... Strong point."  
I start smiling and bow my head, allowing my hair to fall and hide some of my face.  
"Aw, are you shy?" He jokes.  
"No, you're scaring me," I reply, the smile still playing at my lips.  
"So I can't charm and I can't be polite and I can't be gentlemanly?"  
"No, that's not what Patrick Jane's like."  
He offers a shaky smirk.  
"You should know... The Patrick Jane you knew all those years, wasn't Patrick Jane. Me, now, this is the real one..."  
"I know..." I mutter. I've always known. It's the truth. Perhaps I should learn to realise that?

A small whicker basket of bread is placed in the middle of our table for which I say thank you. I take a slice of baguette as Jane does the same, and spread a thin layer of butter over the surface. We both sink our teeth into the bread and start smiling as we realise how stupid we must look being in sync.  
"We spent way too many cases together," I grin.  
"Meh, nowhere near enough."  
"What? You kidding? Much longer and you'd have been investigating my dead body," I joke.  
"I'm pretty sure it would've been mine before yours."  
"Body?"  
He nods and I begin to laugh. The fact he _knows_ how much trouble he is and the consequence for being so irritable, is just unbelievable, not once did he ever try to make life easier!  
"Too right!"  
"No, but we could never have too many cases together," he smiles, taking the matter more seriously.  
I tilt my head ever so slightly to the side. "Why do you say that?"  
"Because you didn't notice."  
"What?" I sigh.  
He leans on the table and lowers his head so we're eye level.  
"Not once did it ever cross your mind..." He thinks aloud as I remain to be confused. "Not once... Hmm... That surprises me Lisbon..."  
I'm beginning to worry. "What does?"  
"Us..."


End file.
